Siraboa
by Kelz9162
Summary: Elena has always lived a normal life, just been the average girl. All until the day she discovers the life she has always lived was never really hers. She is transported to a world that isn't supposed to exist. There her world is turned upside down and she finds herself questioning everything, as well as fighting for everything.


****** Hey guys this is a Fic I have been writing for awhile. It is something different and something I have very much enjoyed writing. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. Please Read and Review:)! XOXOXO******

My life had always been normal, as normal as any other girl I had ever met. I live in a small town Mystic Falls, nothing much of excitement happens here as it would in say New York or Detroit. But those of us town folk who had lived here our entire lives, well I'd have to say we liked it just fine. The only thing some of us could live without is everyone knowing everyone's business. In a town this size it damned near impossible.

We even go so far as having the founding families being treated as almost semi-royalty around here. I was part of one, the Gilberts who had been around since Mystic falls was discovered. There wasn't much of the Gilberts left, just me and my brother Jeremy. Well a few other's but I don't care enough about them to mention.

See i was just an ordinary small town girl who loved her home, loved the people in it or well most of the people. I graduated from the high school here, being head cheerleader and with good grades mostly A's and B's. I dated the Quarter back Matt since I was a freshman, but when he got a full ride to Michigan State on a football scholarship we had ended things. He still called me every Friday hoping to convince me to move out there so we could pick things back up where we left them. I politely refused every time, not because I didn't care for Matt I did in all honesty. But if you asked me if I was in love with him I would also answer honestly and it would be no.

After graduation I didn't really see myself as much of a college girl, so I decided to stay here and take care of my grandma along with my brother. My grandma was my mom's mother who had moved in with us after our parents died tragically in an accident. I was only 12 when they had passed but my grandma had taken very good care of us. Though in the last couple months her health had been dwindling and we now had an in home nurse taking care of her. I refused to send my own blood to a nursing home no matter the cost she would stay at home with her family. Where she belonged.

I worked at one of our local bars at a waitress, serving drunk people almost every night and day. I didn't mind it as long as the paws of some of our drunk men stayed off of me. I had my boss to help me with that, Alaric Salztmen was always there to rescue me. He was almost family, well he had been dating my Aunt Jenna before she ran off with some Columbian man and no one heard from her since. Alaric was a good man and it was a damn shame to see the way my aunt had just tossed him aside. He was also a very good looking man, with her light brown hair with a few golden tints in it. He wore his face scruffy most of the time and although I liked men most clean shaven it suited him well. And when he smiled although it could be rare it was a very pleasant sight to see.

That's where I was tonight at the bar making my normal rounds filling up pitchers of beers, or collecting my shots and bringing them to tables. I was unusually nervous tonight as I made my way through the crowd trying to keep a smile on my face. I had a feeling in my gut that something was wrong, that something bad was going to happen tonight.

That is something I seemed to have forgotten to mention. Sometimes I got these feelings, now I'm not all entirely sure how to describe these feelings. But sometimes I got these feelings when I knew something bad was going to happen. Like one time I had a gut feeling something bad was going to happen, and then I happened to brush by Alaric and I got a picture of him lying dead with a T.V smashed on his head. At just that moment one of our flat screens held up came flying down and I just managed to grab ahold of his shirt in time to prevent it from hitting his head. He had been so grateful to me he had given me a bonus on my check.

I never told anyone about this ever, I mean its not like I can predict what's going to happen. With Alaric it had been a one time deal, and I didn't want people to think I was physic or some kind of freak. I wasn't and that's why it was so important for me to not let anyone know about my episodes as I liked to call them.

Tonight however, I couldn't seem to shake off the undeniable feeling that something was wrong. I knew it and could feel it in my bones. Every time I tried to shake the feeling off it just kept growing stronger and stronger. No more than ten seconds later I could knew why as my brother Jeremy came bursting in through the bar doors.

All I had to do was grab his arm before I got the picture of my grandma lying on her bed. Her stare was blank and her chest was not moving up and down. The scream in my throat was held down as I looked in Jeremy's red rimmed eyes.

"Why didn't anyone call me?" My voice was calm not at all matching the screaming war I had going on inside.

"It just happened there was no time." He voice cracked as he spoke and I could tell just one more word and he was going to lose it.

"Let me just go tell Ric I'm leaving okay." I walked away from my brother who looked like he did the day we were told our parents were dead. Each step felt heavier and longer than the other as I made way into the back to his office. I opened the door and he swirled around to see who had walked into his office.

"Ric I have to leave, my grandma just passed away." My voice was stiff and stale as I said the words and I did not wait for a response before I turned and started to walk out of the bar. Jeremy followed me out and we both jumped into our separate vehicles to make one of the longest drives of our lives to go back home.

...

I couldn't sleep that night instead me and Jeremy stayed up talking and sharing memories of our grandma. For some reason as we talked not one tear spilled from my eye while my younger brother cried enough for the both of us. It's not that I wasn't completely and utterly heart broken, I just kept thinking my Grandma was going to be walking into the living room with her walker any minute now. Playing one of her jokes with her grim sense of humor, But as the birds began to chirp signaling to us that dawn was here Jeremy let out a yawn.

"You should go get some sleep." I said softly standing up to go put my glass in the kitchen.

"You should go lay down too Elena." He followed me and helped me set the glasses in the sink.

"I think your right, we have a long couple days ahead of us." I forced a smile to cross my lips and hugged him briefly before hurry up the stairs to shut myself securely in my bedroom. I crossed over to my bed and didn't even bother to change out of my work clothes, or brush my teeth. I climbed underneath the covers and shut my eyes tightly. Before any thoughts could pass through my brain I was out like a light.

The next days passed like a blur, I was in charge of everything. I made the funeral preparations although I had no idea what I was doing. Alaric and Jeremy helped me as much as they could but Ric was busy with the bar and Jeremy was struggling with her passing worse than I thought. We held the wake here at the house, it was the night before the funeral and almost the whole Mystic Falls town showed it seemed like.

Mayor Lockwood and his family came up to give me and Jeremy condolences and so did the rest of the town. I couldn't even tell you how many handshakes, hugs, or kisses I received that night. The next day was the funeral and the same turn out as before came. I searched the crowd in hope that somehow my Aunt Jenna had gotten the word but her face was nowhere in sight. The funeral was as nice as I could have hoped for. People stood and gave their speeches about how wonderful of a woman she was and over again. I could not bring myself up there to speak nor could Jeremy. When it ended we got more handshakes and hugs from people before they all left.

Only one person remained and I recognized him as a man my Grandma had a meeting with one time. I believe I remembered her saying it was her lawyer. They were having a meeting to make last changes to her will, but I knew my Grandma had very little to leave behind so I couldn't imagine what it could be.

"Ms. Gilbert if I may have a word with you please." He said when I looked at him and me and Jeremy exchanged glances before I assured him it was ok and to go wait in the car. I watched him walk away before I turned back to the tall man standing in front of me now. "I'm very sorry to hear about your Grand mother, she was an amazing woman."

"Thank you Mr…." I paused realizing I didn't know his last name.

"Locktosh, it's a pleasure to meet. Though I have to say I wish it could have been under better circumstances." He extended his hand to me and I accepted his handshake.

"Yes unfortunate." Was the only thing that came to my mind and I continued to look into his startling green eyes.

"Well I'm assuming you know your Grandmother had a will and I as her lawyer am here to give you what she left."

"Excuse me but what in the world could she have left me besides her belonging in my home. She didn't have much and most of her savings was spent on this funeral." He gave me a small tight smile at these words and held up a small shining box I just noticed he had been holding the whole time. "What is this?" I asked taking the box and was impressed with how heavy it was for such a small thing.

"I'm not quite sure but I was given strict instructions to give it to you the day of your Grandma's funeral. She also asked that I tell you to open it when you are alone, so that no one will see what is inside of the box. Do you understand?" He held my gaze and I nodded once to show my understanding. What could have been so important that my Grandma left this to me. And that only I was to open it, why not Jeremy too. "Good, now here is the key. I have to run Ms. Gilbert and again I am sorry for your loss." Without another word he hurried off to his car and left me standing by my Grandma's grave which was now getting all the way filled in.

"Who was that?" Jeremy asked when I got into the car and we pulled away.

"Grandma's lawyer." I said holding the small box tightly in my lap my mind wondering what could be of such grave importance in this box.

"What did he want?" Jeremy glanced over at the small box and then back to the road.

"Just to give me this and that was it." I tried to give him a small smile but it wilted on my face very quickly. I could feel the familiar feeling washing over my body. The feeling of something bad coming my way, this one felt deeper than any other I had ever had before.

"Well what is it?" He glanced again at the box and I could see a spark of anger in his eyes. I knew he was angry that my Grandma had left me something and hadn't left him anything. I was wondering that as well, as well as wondering why I had such a sick feeling. From the moment I had clutched the small box in my hand.

"I don't know."

...

The next day I went back to work, I didn't know what else I could do and I knew I had to do something to keep me busy. The feeling I had stayed with me through the night and now through my work day. Something like this had never happen usually I got the bad feeling, something bad happened and then it went away. It had never lasted this long before and frankly I was sick of it. I knew I had to open that damn box Mr. Locktosh had given me but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead I stashed it in the back of my closet where no one but me would be able to find it. Unless of course they took everything out of my closet and trust me you didn't want to go there.

"Elena table four, I just seated a guy and I think you'll be very happy." The hostess Rene said giving me a raise of her eyebrows to show what she meant. I turned taking out my notepad and pen and marched over to table four. When I looked up I almost collapsed as I looked into the most beautiful face I had ever seen in my life. I stopped breathing momentarily as I took in the very essence of him. His black hair looked uncombed but yet it suited him just perfectly. He was pale, his skin almost glowing which set his extraordinary eyes off perfectly. His face was perfectly sculpted and I daresay it should belong to the face of some sort of god. It took me a second to regain my composure but I finally managed to collect my thoughts and stop drooling.

"What can I get you." I said as calmly as I could. Snap out of it, there was no way a guy this good looking could be interested in plain old me. Well I wasn't exactly plain, I knew I was pretty. I knew I had plenty of guys in this town who would love to date me. But next to this guy I was plain, plain as plain could be.

"Hmmm I'm still deciding Elena." He eyes darted down to my name tag and back up to my face. I almost felt my legs melt as my name rolled off the tip of his tongue sending shivers up my spine.

"Oh okay are you new to Mystic Falls, or are you just passing through?" I asked trying to sound interested when really all I wanted was to keep hearing him speak. His voice was almost hypnotizing the first time and I would've killed to hear it again.

"I've just come to collect something is all." He gave me a small smirk and handed me up his menu he was holding. I took and brushed his hand and shuddered as a horrible feeling passed through my body. I looked down at him and froze before I hurried away from his table without saying another word. I rushed into the back heading for Ric's office and found him sitting at his desk going through some papers.

"Ric you mind if I head out early?" I said already grabbing all purse from the drawer in his desk.

"Yea that's fine is everything alright?" He asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yea, I just really think I came in too soon." He gave me a sympathetic look and nodded in understanding.

"Well you take your time Elena, you'll always have a job here understand?" I smiled and thanked him before I snuck out the back door and glanced behind every second before I made it safely to my car. I couldn't shake the feeling I had gotten when I touched his hand. It stayed in my mind as I drove like a mad woman towards my house so I could feel some sort of security. So I could get home and open the box, that seemed to have made my week worse than it already was. I can't explain the feeling I had gotten, it was a terrible sensation. The only thing I could think of to explain it was death.

When I reached my house I quickly made my way inside locking my door behind me and quickly searching the house to make sure all the other doors and window were shut tight and locked. I hadn't seen Jeremy's car in the driveway so I assumed he was off somewhere with his friends. As I marched my way up to my bedroom, I almost felt like a robot as I made my way directly to the closet. I dug until I found the box and brought it out to sit on the top of my desk while I took a seat in the chair.

I'm not sure how long I sat there and looked at the box before I finally got up the nerve to open it. I put the small key into the lock hoping for some reason the key wouldn't work. But my luck it clicked and the box I knew was now unlocked. I had to physically force myself to open the top of the box, and I braced myself for what I would find inside. But what I found was a piece of paper at the very top folded up neatly blocking out everything inside. My name was clearly written across the paper and I knew It must be a letter for me. From my Grandma maybe or from my mom or dad I didn't know but I was soon to find out. I slowly opened the letter and did recognize the handwriting as I began to read.

_My dearest Elena,_

_If you are reading this letter it means that I am gone, that your father and Grandma are as well. I am so sorry for that my sweet, sweet girl, but I know you are a fighter and will be just fine. I hope you are reading this letter and you are old and happy, having kids or maybe grandchildren of your own. I hope you are married, and I hope your life is everything you and I ever dreamed it would be. If this is true what I am saying will not matter, but by some chance fate has played a cruel trick on you I must tell you something's. I wish to the high heavens that this will not make you think ill of us. What we did we did out of love and you were our daughter no matter what any piece of paper says. By now you must be getting that you were not our biological daughter, but all the same you were our daughter. I'm so sorry we never told you but we swore to never tell for the protection of you. I do know you're real parents loved you and only did what they had to so they could protect you. I am sorry to inform you that they were killed shortly after you came into our possession. They left you this box to explain who you really are, how important you were and still are. There are forces in this world we will never understand I hope your time has come and passed so you won't have to deal with this burden that has been laid upon you now. When you were given to us a signed pact was sealed that kept you safe undiscovered until we were all gone from this world. If this is the case then the sealed protection is broken and they will be coming for you. You mustn't let them find you, you must go to your grandmother who I know still lives. She will be your protection now, everything you need will be in this box in order for you to find you way home. You must do it quickly they may have already found you. Please be safe my sweet babygirl and listen to what I say when I say I love you. Your father loves you, you are the best thing to have ever happened to us along with Jeremy. I am so sorry for everything._

_Your mother._

I looked up tears clouding my visions as I tried to make sense off the note she had left me. What did she mean they were coming for me? Who was they and what in the world could they want from me? I could feel myself shaky as I tried to digest what they note had meant, but it had me shaken down to my very core.

I set the note down and stared down into the rest of the box. I saw a picture and I slowly pulled it out. I looked at it closely as it had faded some from I assume being kept in a box for almost 21 years. In the picture sat a young happy couple holding a small baby. The woman In the picture looked so familiar and I soon realized why. The resemblance was unbelievable, It was almost as though I was looking into my face. Sure there was some difference by we had the same nose, the same eyes, same lips, same color hair. I felt a small shudder passed through my body and i turned my focus on the man in the picture. I could see resemblances in him to but not like the woman. I looked at the baby and was sure it was me the couple held. I set the photo aside and started to look at the other things. A large ring caught my eyes and I picked it up gently because it looked old and fragile. There was a small piece of paper wrapped around the ring and I unwrapped and seen there was an inscription written in small handwriting.

_My gift to you, put it on and you will find your way home._

I couldn't help it as I slid the ring on my finger the red stone on top begun shining brightly as it slid all the way on. I watched in horror as the ring's red stone lite up in a blinding light causing me to fall off the chair and onto the floor. I let out a scream as I felt something tugging on me pulling, pulling me somewhere I couldn't control from going. The room began to spin and I felt myself falling, falling faster and faster. Cutting the air out from my lungs so I could no longer scream. Suddenly everything stopped, and as everything stopped my whole world went black.


End file.
